(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing devices and connectors, and in particular to a fixing device capable of fixing and receiving an expansion card of a connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An expansion card of a prior art is fixed in a computer mainframe box by using at least one of screws. However, the fixed method is inconvenient very much for assembling or disassembling the expansion card.
Recently, various kinds of fixing devices of expansion cards are developed in the fixing device industry. For instance, a fixing device of an expansion card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483; and a fixing device of an expansion card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,835. Although both of the fixing devices for expansion cards are more convenient to assemble or disassemble than the prior art, at least one of screws are still needed to fix an expansion card. Therefore, it is still inconvenient for a user to assemble or disassemble the expansion card.